gleeprojectbootcampfandomcom-20200216-history
Dana McCray
Dana McCray is a contender on season one of Orbstar's fanfic, Glee: Project Bootcamp. Personality Generally likeable, affectionate and touchy-feely with friends (no real sense of personal space in off time), she's also got a great memory for patterns (why she's good at choreography), laughs easily, with semi-eccentric mannerisms, such as walking on her hands, and always using analogies related to livestock and farm work ("excited as a ram on the first day in the pasture", "anxious like a cow waiting to be milked", "nerve-racking as a horse's blind-spot", etc). Background Dana grew up on a horse ranch (she's fourth generation) just outside of wine country. She's grew up with a background of country singing, line dancing, violin, and a competitive horseback rider, competing in jumping and exhibitioning as a stunt rider. She attended San Francisco State for Animal Sciences, but also to double major in dance which was her passion, also participating in multiple theater productions, show choir, and dance performances. After college, she decided to follow her dreams of being a star, and while her older sister is taking over when their dad retires, her dad is disappointed that Dana wants to quit and follow her passion for performing. She moved to LA just last year, where she began taking private lessons for both singing and acting, and so far her biggest credit is as the fiddle player in a commercial promoting an upcoming rodeo event. On a more personal struggle note-- she's also epileptic, and had to quit horse-riding for two years in high school when her seizures became uncontrollable. It was really hard on her, b/c coaches would tell her they weren't comfortable with her on the team or competing, and she kept having seizures and couldn't do anything about it. She finally got it under control for her senior year, but people at school never really looked at her the same. 'Songs Solos (In a group number) Progress '''IN The contender was not at risk of elimination. WIN The contender won the homework assignment and was not at risk of elimination. WIN The contender won the homework assignment and was first on the callback list. WIN The contender won the homework assignment and was cited as needing improvement but was not at risk of elimination. WIN The contender won the homework assignment, but was at risk for elimination. HIGH The contender was first on the callback list and not at risk of elimination. LOW The contender was cited as needing improvement but was not at risk of elimination. RISK The contender had to do a Last Chance Performance and was at risk of being eliminated. RISK The contender had to do a Last Chance Performance but was not at risk of being eliminated. OUT The contender was eliminated. QUIT The contender withdrew from the competition. Homework Progress NC The guest mentor didn't comment on the contender's performance. HIGH The guest mentor praised the contender's performance. LOW The guest mentor thought the contender's performance could've been better. WIN The contender won the homework assignment. MIXED The guest mentor had mixed feelings for the contender. Call Back Order IN The contestant was safe from elimination OUT The contestant was eliminated RISK The contestant was at risk of being eliminated. W/O The contestant won the homework assignment that week and was eliminated. WON The contestant won the homework assignment that week. LEFT The contestant left the competition. WINNER The contestant won the competition. Category:Season One Category:Cast Category:Season One Cast